The Arrow Team
by Victory Goddess
Summary: All the vigilantes of Starling City form as a team of heroes with new names. Their first fight as a team. Characters are Oliver, Thea, Roy, Diggle, Felicity and Sara, who is revealed to be alive.
1. Chapter 1

"Now that we are all a Team, we need names for ourselves," Diggle announced.

The others nodded in agreement. It had all taken time to train. They all dedicated themselves on the crusade to fight crime.

Felicity nodded in agreement. Roy looked up and nodded respectfully to Diggle. Thea was holding her bow. Oliver had paid full attention and nodded respectfully and with agreement. Sara held her Bo-staff and twirled it whilst paying attention.

They had fought as a Team for a few months and the public gave them ridiculous nicknames; Oliver was still called the Hood, Felicity was called Tech Whiz, Roy was called Hood Junior, Thea was called Hood Girl, Diggle was called Red and Sara was called Blondie.

"Well...since Oliver founded this crusade, I say he should go first," Felicity voiced her opinion.

"Blow us away with your new ID," Roy stated with sarcasm but with interest.

"Seriously Roy," Thea remarked.

Roy shrugged but smiled. Thea shook her head.

Oliver looked up at his green outfit and his similarly colored arrows.

"I've had a name in plan for a while," he answered.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"I want to be called..."

There was literally silence in the Arrow Cave for a few seconds. Everyone was staring at Oliver, awaiting his response.

"Green Arrow."

The others looked at each other to the response they had.

"More badass than being called the Hood," Roy answered but then interpreting Oliver's voice he said: "I am Green Arrow and you have failed this city."

"Well...it suits your equipment and what you wear but like Roy said, it's better than than bring called the Hood," Felicity responded.

"Arrow...hmm," Diggle pondered.

"It suits you nicely," Sara stated with a flirtatious smile.

"The Hood was a vigilante completing a vendetta," Thea voiced her opinion, "but now as the Green Arrow you can be a hero; right our family's sins; be an inspiration..."

Oliver smiled at his little sister and then hugged her. Thea had greatly matured during the destruction of the Glades and discovering his identity.

"Next up is..." Oliver then looked around, "Digg!"

All the gazes then shifted toward Diggle.

"I want to be called Red Arrow," Diggle answered.

There was silence for a second.

"Were you ripping me off Digg?" Oliver joked.

Everyone slightly laughed.

"I'll get red colored arrows soon but the point is that I chose the name Red Arrow because of innocent blood being spilled. Whether it's your brother or those people who died in the earthquake, all that blood that is spilled is innocent."

"That was thoughtful Digg," Felicity answered, "even if you ripped Oliver off in name."

"Well your suit is red but like Oliver's," Roy obviouly answered.

"Well, Oliver and I planned to rip each other off about names."

Oliver sheepishly smiled.

"Felicity, you're next," Diggle stated.

Felicity smiled for she had this perfectly planned.

"It's true that I'm a Tech Whiz and even though I'm an occasional field member I want a better name than that. So naturally, I went to my computer and Googled anything random then..."

"What did you find Felicity?" Sara asked.

"I decided that I liked the name Oracle."

"You sound wise," Roy answered.

"Wiser than you," Thea retorted jokingly, "actually anyone's wiser than you."

"Oh, come on."

"Let's not get too aggressive," Oliver smiled.

Felicity then looked to Sara's direction. Sara twirled her Bo-staff.

"You're next Sara Lance."

"When I was a kid, I kept a little black canary. She was a wonderful and strong little bird and a good singer. Black has always been my favorite color to wear, hence my suit..."

"She's going to call herself Black Canary," Roy whispered in Thea's ear.

"Indeed Mr. Harper. I intend to call myself Black Canary," Sara stated as she walked in front of Roy, pointing her Bo-staff at Roy's face with a smirk.

Being around this Cave was a lot of fun.

"Nice one Sara," Diggle commented.

"You can go next Mr. Harper," Sara smiled with a teasing tone.

"When I met Black Canary during a street fight after several weeks of our first encounter, she made a comment."

Sara smirked.

"What was the comment?" Thea asked.

"Black Canary said: You have quite the arsenal young man."

"So you're calling yourself Arsenal," Oliver stated, "no wonder you refused archery training. You have a cross bow, a Bo-staff, bolas...no wonder you have an arsenal."

"Yeah," Roy answered, "Arsenal sounds more badass than Green Arrow."

Diggle's eyes widened with amusement. Even Felicity looked on as Roy and Oliver became friendly rivals.

"You're on," Oliver smirked, "if you lose you're not worthy for my sister's affections."

Thea smiled and laughed.

"Don't you guys even think about it...but I remember being chased by Oliver constantly as a kid," Thea spoke and everyone began to listen, "he nicknamed this annoying name but now it doesn't sound as bad."

"Speedy," Oliver whispered under his breath.

"I'm calling myself..."

Thea grabbed an arrow and quickly notched it on her bow and aimed it at a plastic fighting dummy.

"Speedy."

"Well you're quite quick," Felicity commented, "no wonder Oliver nicknamed you Speedy."

"Speedy," Roy smirked.

Thea rolled her eyes.

"We should be called the Arrow Team," Sara called out, "three of our members wield a bow and arrow. Our founding member wields a bow and arrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They looked at the digital clock on the computer.

The clock read 10.00 P.M

* * *

There was a fancy ball that night. The event was spectacularly grand. Everyone wore their fanciest clothes.

The purpose of it was celebrating the first year anniversary of the earthquake that destroyed half the Glades.

The Queens had helped sponsor it but Moira was the only Queen present. She understood that Thea or Oliver had plans with their friends and decided to let them go.

"It's wonderful that you are sponsoring this event Moira," the mayor of Starling City stated.

"I'm trying to pay for my sins," she sadly answered.

Suddenly a gun shot filled the air as the mayor of Starling City fell to the ground. He was alive but couldn't get up.

Few more gun shots filled the tense atmosphere. A few more people fell to the ground, dead.

Everyome began to scream and run for the exits but the exits were blocked.

From the ceiling, ropes appeared going downward. Climbing down these ropes were men and women clad in black and black cowls, concealing their faces.

"There's no escape Queen!"

The atmosphere had gome quiet and tense. People were silently whispering and a few tears came to their eyes.

"What do you want?" Moira asked confidently but with a little regret.

Before the leader of the mystery felons could answer, someone had appeared from the air nd kicked the felon in the back causing him to fall.

It was the Hood.

"It's the Hood!"

Oliver withdrew an arrow and fired it at thr nearest felon as soon as the arrow made near contact with its target a net popped out of the arrow and engulfed the thug.

A thug came from behind and attempted to kick Oliver from the behind but Oliver turned around and hit the thug with his bow. The thug fell and Oliver gripped his hand around the thug's neck and forced the thug to the floor.

"It's Green Arrow," he snarled loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

Green Arrow then knocked the thug out.

"You're outnumbered...Green Arrow," another of the felons across of the room all by himself stated with a smirk.

Suddenly, a figure sweep kicked the felon.

She had long flowing blonde hair. Her skin was like porcelain and she wore a black mask to conceal her identity. She wore a black leather leotard with fishnet gloves and stockings along with knee high boots. Her lips were a devil red and when she smiled she revealed her straight pearly colored teeth.

Green Arrow smiled.

Black Canary's timing was convenient.

"It's Black Canary," Canary had spoken to the fallen felon before knocking him out with her high heel boot.

The other thugs withdrew their guns and began shooting at Green Arrow and Black Canary.

The heroic duo ran off.

Suddenly, arrows from two opposite directions were fired at the thugs shooting them.

Thry were shocked and ducked undercover.

Next, there was the smashing of glass and by the smashed glass doorway stood Arsenal.

Arsenal's hair was spiked but you couldn't see it because of the red hood that had covered a majority of his face. He also a large black domino mask, covering his facial features that would render him recognizable.

Arsenal's red hood was connected to a red long sleeve top which was identical to Oliver's but red. His gloves and boots were black. Arsenal had black pants and wore a belt containing some of his utilities including a pocket knife, bolas and his crossbow.

In his hand, Arsenal held his Bo-staff, which was what shattered the glass.

"Go! Run!" Arsenal yelled to the bystanders.

The citizens ran through the doorway whilst Arsenal went to join the fight.

Two thugs ran toward Arsenal in a fighting stance. Arsenal lunged first, hitting the first thug in the face with his Bo-staff and then poked the thug in the stomach with the staff.

The second thug launched his attack and round house kicked Arsenal, who jumped to the side and withdrew his crossbow, which had trick arrows.

Arsenal quickly fired the crossbow and the trick arrow activated within close range and engulfed the thug in a sticky foam.

"Remember, I go by Arsenal," Arsenal reminded the thug in the foam.

Speedy and Red Arrow then swung down from the ceiling kicking thugs on the way.

Speedy wore a red suit which was attached to a black hood. Speedy's mask was black like Arsenal's. Her boots and gloves were also black.

When Speedy landed she quickly fired a trick arrow in a west direction and a normal arrow to the east, which severely wounded a thug.

Arsenal looked at her with surprise.

"What? It's Speedy for a reason."

On the other side of the room, Black Canary withdrew her Bo-staff and simultaneously hit three thugs in the face.

A female thug was about to attack Black Canary from the behind when Green Arrow fired an arrow at her leg.

Red Arrow's suit was a crimson red. His gloves and boots were a darker shade of red, which was the same color as his arrows. His suit was a darker red than Speedy's.

He grabbed a thug by the arm and twisted her wrist. He fired a trick arrow as another thug approached him.

"I prefer to be known as Red Arrow," Red Arrow whispered to the thug.

Soon, a figure then hit another thug in the head with a Bo-staff and back kicked another. A third thug however, grabbed the figure by the leg and began to twist it. The pain was slow and brief because the figure broke free from the thug's grip.

Officially all the thugs were taken down as the figure kicked the last thug in the groin.

It was Oracle.

Oracle wore a violet colored suit with black gloves and boots. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun with threads of it by her face. She wore a violet colored domino mask, concealing facial features that would render her recognizable. Her lips were a pale pink.

Oracle also wore contacts

"Good job Fel-Oracle," Green Arrow stated.

"You know the cops are outside," Oracle answered with a smile, "it's good that I was able to hack into the building's electricity system so now I can turn it off and on when I please, even on my phone."

Suddenly, the building was plagued by darkness. By the time the police worked the electricity, Starling City's heroes were gone. The thugs had revealed the vigilantes' new names:

Green Arrow

Black Canary

Red Arrow

Oracle

Arsenal

Speedy

* * *

**I figured that Diggle wouldn't be bad as a vigilante but he would need more training. This is obviously written for fun so it won't obviously match the show. Same goes for Felicity but she's still master hacker and won't be a constant field member. Oracle is a nod to Barbara Gordon from DC Comics.**

**I thought what if they were all heroes as a team after watching the season 2 premier. **


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**This story is AU so Sara hasn't left Starling City. The League of Assassins will show up in this fic. Quentin knows she's alive but Sara will eventually reveal herself to her mother and Laurel. I really wished Sara stayed longer.**

**I'm also going to add Sin in the story; I liked her interactions with Roy.**

**It's a bit like a season 2 AU but some events have already happened.**

* * *

Sin was in her small run down house with Sara. Sara was eating breakfast while Sin was sitting on the couch and watching the news.

"Last night while donations for the first year since the Glades tragedy have been made, it was interrupted by supposed terrorists. Several vigilantes had come to save the gala and even have new aliases: Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Oracle, Arsenal and Speedy as told by Officer Quentin Lance."

Sin smiled at Sara.

"Glad the hero gig is working for you," Sin stated.

"Thanks Cindy," Sara replied, using Sin's actual name.

Secretly, Sara knew who the supposed "terrorists" were. Although by the looks of it, they weren't the best trained, there was no mistaking it; it was the League of Assassins.

"You don't think it was that League you talk about," Sin said, noticing Sara in deep thought.

"Ra's al Ghul wants me to join the Assassins again; I'm his son's lover."

Sin looked surprised and did a low whistle.

"Looks someone has a possessive boyfriend."

"You have no idea."

* * *

_Sara woke up with a sudden jolt. She looked around, cautious and wary._

_Wherever she was, it was more comfortable than the cell of the Amazo that she was first chucked into._

_She seemed to be laying in some sort of bed; it felt comfortable and the room had a tranquil sense to it._

_She could see the light rays of the sun shine through a closed window._

_"Where am I? Hello?!"_

_"Welcome to Nanda Parbat," came a male voice._

_Sara turned her head around to face a man her age. He was tall with a perfect build and had a mysterious vibe. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes of wisdom. He wore black clothing and armory like a ninja from those martial arts movies...except this wasn't a movie._

_"Where's Nanda Parbat and...who the hell are you?"_

_"That's classified my dear," the man answered sincerely, "my name is Dusan al Ghul."_

* * *

Moira was still a little shaken from the events of last night. She had sat down on the couch, looking at the news.

She still felt guilty about aiding Malcolm Merlyn; she felt torn between the safety of her children and her mind clouded for vengeance.

Sinking the Queen's Gambit was not an idea she had even agreed to. The whole ordeal of the Undertaking and its aftermath brought Oliver and Thea closer as siblings. Moira watched her children go leave the manor to enjoy their lives.

* * *

Oliver and Thea were at the Verdant. The siblings were cleaning up the Verdant after a hectic filled night.

"You did well Speedy," Oliver smiled at his younger sister.

"Well, you're the one who trained Roy and I so you deserve the credit," Thea answered.

The siblings arrived to the entrance of the secret vigilante hideout. Oliver opened the door and let Thea walk in first.

"You up for an archery contest?" Thea asked, with a smirk.

"Let's see how speedy you really are," Oliver answered.

Oliver grabbed his green bow and quiver, all full of arrows.

To distinguish her arrows between Diggle's, Thea's arrows were a lighter red and the tip had a silvery heart shape.

Both siblings nodded to each other. Felicity had installed moving targets in the hideout. It was a good training simulation.

After Oliver activated the moving targets, both siblings installed an arrow in the bow.

The moving targets began to steadily move, their bullseyes screaming in Oliver and Thea's faces.

A target then moved in a preferably high position, Thea quickly acted on her reflexes and released an arrow. It perfectly hit the bullseye.

Oliver had his arrow shot only just before but Thea wasn't be prepared to be beaten by her older brother that easily.

She quickly withdrew another arrow from her quiver, and quickly fired it at the moving target. It looked as if it was set to miss but the target moved down and the arrow then hit the centre.

The targets could be that quick and unpredictable.

Oliver had quickly withdrawn two arrows and notched them on his bow, adjacent and right next to each other.

As soon as he let the arrows go, the two arrows sailed and landed next to adjacent targets.

"Hope I'm not not interrupting anything important."

Oliver and Thea quickly turned around to face Diggle.

"Hey Dig," Oliver smiled, "Thea and I were competing against each other-"

"-in an archery contest," Thea completed.

"I think I need more practice," Diggle stated.

"How about friendship bonding for you two," Thea said, "I can find Roy."

Thea packed her bow and arrows away. She remembered it all perfectly...

* * *

_Thea was about to go to the back of the Verdant. Roy was throwing the trash out and he was taking longer than usual._

_'How long does it take to throw the trash?' Thea thought, with curiosity._

_As she arrived at the dumpster she saw that Roy had his back to the dumpster and was talking to...the Hood._

_Thea quickly hid by the side of the dumpster._

_All the long trips to the dumpster; a few arrows lying around; anonymous tips..._

_Roy was a secret accomplice of the Hood._

_"What's wrong?" Roy asked, noticing that the Hood stopped talking._

_"Someone else is here," he gravelly answered._

_Roy turned to the dumpster and saw Thea._

_"Thea, it's not what it looks like-"_

_"Gimme a sec."_

_Thea marched past Roy, toward the Hood. Before the Hood could move, Thea was quicker and managed to hold his costume._

_The Hood managed to quickly escape her grip. Roy watched, unsure of what to do or say._

_"What are you doing?" The Hood demanded._

_"We'll see who you really are," Thea answered, as she quickly yanked off his hood._

_Thea's eyes widened with shock. Roy looked genuinely surprised._

_"O-Ollie?!"_

* * *

_Classified Location_

A man looked out at the mountains, towering at each slope. The scenery was majestic. The sky was filled with darkness and a light aura from the sun. It snowed and then a quick wind blew in the man's face.

The man had dark hair which was slowly graying with matching eyes, which appeared sinister with a hidden motive. He wore black armor, in which he had a sword kept in his belt. He let the wind blow in his face.

"I heard you required my presence Master," a male voice spoke from behind.

The man turned around to face another who was younger and bowed before him.

"I need you to follow my son," the first man answered, withdrawing his sword, "I think he intends to go to Starling City."

"I will not fail your request Master."

* * *

_Starling City_

Felicity was invited to go with Sara and Sin for an all girl's day out. Of course, Felicity felt slightly out of place; she and Sara were polar opposites. Sara was mainly confident, kick ass and ex assassin. Felicity was awkward, nerdy and the I.T girl, who happened to know how to pack a punch.

When she arrived at the clock tower, Sara had based her Black Canary operations, Sin was the one to greet her.

"Hey Fil," Sin smiled.

"You don't mind if I call you Cindy, right? I mean Sin is sort of a not really nice nickname, not in that way but to be nicer," Felicity stammered.

"Call me whatever you want," Sin simply answered.

Sara then appeared.

"Hey Felicity."

"Hey Sara."

Sara wore something quite casual. One thing Felicity never dared to ask was why did Sara agree to go to the Queen's Gambit anyway? It was a total recipe for disaster.

"Let's go."

* * *

After an intense sparring session and target practice, Oliver decided to head back to the Manor.

"You're getting better Digg," Oliver stated, as Diggle pulled up to the Manor.

"Well, it's not as easy as you make it look like."

The two men then walked inside the Manor.

"Is that you Oliver?" Moira Queen shouted from the lounge room.

"It's me Mom; is everything alright...?"

Oliver walked toward the lounge room. Moira then walked over to him...with someone else.

The person was a small boy; only about three to five years old. He had raven black hair and intense blue-grey eyes. It was easy to tell that the child had an Asian background.

"Who is this Mom?" Oliver asked but to the timid looking boy he said, "hey, little guy."

Moira sadly smiled upon Oliver's naivety. Diggle also looked as confused as Oliver.

"This is...your son, Oliver."

The eyes of Oliver Jonas Queen widened with shock, confusion and surprise. Diggle looked equally taken by surprise and gave a look at Oliver.

"I'm not married Mom and I'd...never go that far. Even Diggle would agree with me."

"That's true Mrs. Queen," Diggle quickly answered.

"His name is Robert."

"Who gave you...him?"

"I think it was...a man named Slade. Slade never told me who the mother of Robert is."

"Have you told Thea that she's an aunt?"

"No, I think that's your responsibility Oliver. Robert isn't my son, he's yours."

"How old is he?"

"He's four," Moira answered.

Oliver looked at the small boy before him. Robert looked up at Oliver with an innocent gaze. Oliver wasn't sure what to say to Robert.

"Daddy...?" the toddler asked nervously as he touched Oliver's hand.

"Yes, I am your Daddy," Oliver replied to Robert, holding his hand.

Robert was relaxed even began to grow excited that he was with his father. By first looking at the boy, Oliver didn't doubt that he was related to Shado. Shado and Sara were the o my women he encountered on the island.

Diggle was watching with amazement. Who knew Oliver Queen was good with kids?

* * *

The trio: Sara, Sin and Felicity were at a cafè. Theyall ordered their own coffee. Sin was silent while drinking the coffee.

Before Felicity could say anything, she got a text from her phone.

"Sorry," she apologized.

It was a text from Diggle. It read:

_Oliver has become a father!_

Soon she got a message from Oliver:

_Ignore Digg. Get everyone to come to the Verdant._

* * *

Thea and Roy were hanging out. They sat on the couch at Roy's small house, watching a movie.

Thea then heard her phone beep and vibrate.

It was a text message from Oliver:

_Come to the Verdant! Now!_

Roy looked over at Thea puzzled, as she put her phone away.

"We have to go to the Verdant," she said, not one hundred percent sure.

"What does your brother need us to do this time? Chase mercenaries? Confront Vertigo dealers? Stop assassins?"

Thea could only shrug.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the Arrow Cave.

"What's goin' on?" Sin wondered, as she looked around the Arrow Cave. She had only been around here a few times but the technology available was impressive but then again Oliver Queen was a billionaire.

"Are you actually a father?" Felicity questioned with curiosity, "or is Digg joking around."

"Ollie's a father? I always knew he grew close to Shado..."

"Enough," Oliver calmly stated, whilst looking at Diggle, Felicity, Sin and Sara.

"I...am a father."

"You've gotta be kidding Ollie," came the voice of Thea.

"I'm not kidding...for once in my life; ask Digg."

"I saw the kid myself and Thea, you can ring your mother."

Everyome was stunned to silence. It didn't seem right...

"Anyway, we'll go into details later," Oliver answered, "Cindy, you can manage the club whilst Felicity remains here and the rest of us go on patrol tonight."

"You trust me your Majesty?" Sin mockily joked.

"Sara trusts you, so that says enough about you."

* * *

_"Get out of here you little bitch!" an angry man's voice yelled in Cindy's ear, as he dragged her to the front door to kick her out._

_"I'm sorry Dad that I spoke back and swore at you," Cindy whimpered, "but I swear to God that I had nothing to do with those drugs."_

_"You're a sin to this family and get the hell outta my sight!"_

_Cindy's Dad then slapped the door shut in Cindy's face._

_Without thinking, Sin ran off. Maybe that's what she Shoukd call herself; Sin._

_She ran off to an alley way and sulked._

_"Well, look what we have here," a young male voice sneered._

_Sin looked at the teenage boys in fear and knew what they were going to do._

_"Please," Sin begged, "leave me alone."_

_The boys laughed and then began to harass her. They pushed her into a wall and grabbed her hair whilst going through her pockets to find anything of value._

_Sin cried and felt her face very hot and streamed with tears. This only caused thr boys, who now were joined with several girls to laugh even louder._

_Sin was shoved to the floor. A girl kicked her._

_"Emo!" she snickered, "get up!"_

_Suddenly, Sin saw a woman stand at the start of the alleyway. She had long blonde hair and wore a black domino mask with a leather back suit. In one hand, the woman held a Bo staff. _

_The woman then moved further._

_"Whatcha lookin' at?"_

_Suddenly, the woman moved fast like a blur and began to hit the gang with her Bo staff. She moved fast. After one, she punched another and then twisted another's arm._

_"Get outta here!"_

_The remaining teenagers then fled, scared._

_"Are you okay?" the woman whispered._

* * *

Green Arrow decided to go on patrol with Red Arrow tonight. Speedy and Arsenal had decided to already go with each other whilst Black Canary went by herself.

Canary kept contact with Oracle.

"Have you noticed the way Oliver looks at you?" Black Canary spoke in her com to Oracle.

"What about it?"

"He was practically jealous when a certain Barry Allen showed up in Starling months ago."

"He wouldn't be."

Black Canary rolled her eyes. It seemed obvious to her but who knew; Canary knew how to read body language even when it was concealed.

Canary was on the rooftops looking below at Starling City. The Glades was slowly getting repaired.

Suddenly, Black Canary sensed the presence of someone else on the roof.

She quickly turned around and pointed her staff at an unknown assailant.

"Step into the light," Black Canary demanded.

A figure stepped into the better lit area, clad in a black ninja like suit and armor. He had a ski mask covering his face.

"Who are you?"

The man took his mask off, revealing his face.

Black Canary lowered her staff.

"Is that you Dusan?"

"It is Sara."

Black Canary walked toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't want to return to the League."

"You must Sara. It's your-our destiny; to lead the Assassins."

"No," Black Canary stated, standing in a fighting stance, "it's your destiny."

Canary sighed; she didn't want to do this.

"Well then Sara. Let's see if you learned how to mind your surroundings."

Dusan stood in a fighting stance. Black Canary initiated the fight.

She attempted to hit him with her staff but he grabbed it and quickly kicked her. Canary seized her staff and blocked the kick.

Dusan withdrew a sword and lunged at Black Canary.

Canary used her staff to block the hit and quickly jumped to kick Dusan but he grabbed her leg and flung her to the floor.

That was unpleasant.

"Reconsider what you are doing Sara; you can never beat the son of Ra's al Ghul."

Black Canary ignored him and as the sword came down to injure her, she rolled out of the way and got up.

Dusan then withdrew Escrima sticks. Canary smirked as she withdrew her Escrima sticks.

He aimed to hit her face but Canary knew it was a distraction and used her Escrima sticks to block his strong lethal kick.

Canary knocked the Escrima sticks out of his hands, and pinned him down o n the floor.

"Any last words?"

"I regret nothing!"

Dusan quickly grabbed her Escrima sticks but Black Canary then kicked him.

"You're too reckless Sara!"

Dusan then threw a smoke pellet onto the floor, which caught Black Canary by surprise and she coughed a bit and quickly stood back, watching for Dusan.

* * *

Speedy and Arsenal had the Glades. As the duo raced across the rooftops, several figures clad in black quickly rushed past them and ran across the rooftops. By the look of it; the ninja like figures didn't even see Arsenal or Speedy, it was that or they ignored the heroic duo.

"Let's follow them," Arsenal hissed to Speedy.

"Okay."

Arsenal and Speedy then followed the shadowy figures. Upon running across a few rooftops, the ninja figures had disappeared.

"Where did they go?"

Suddenly, Arsenal looked around and then looked up to see one of the ninja figures jumping down onto where he was standing, with a sword ready to stab him.

Arsenal jumped to the side, shooting one of his crossbow bolts at the assassin. The assassin dodged the crossbow bullets.

Speedy then quickly fired a trick arrow but the assassin grabbed the arrow and threw it at Arsenal.

Arsenal barely dodged the arrow. He withdrew his staff as the assassin withdrew two sais.

Arsenal attempted to hit the assassin in the face with his staff but using his sais, the assassin blocked Arsenal's staff. Arsenal quickly sweep kicked the assassin who fell but quickly jumped to his feet again.

Speedy then engaged in hand to hand combat with another assassin. Speedy roundhouse kicked the assassin but the assassin grabbed Speedy's leg and slammed her to the ground. As the assassin was about to deliver the killing blow, Speedy used her bow to hit the assassin in the face. The assassin blocked the bow and was about to deliver the fatal punch.

The third assassin had clearly more sense.

"We have no time for insolence! The great Ra's al Ghul would be disappointed with us if he found out that we are dealing with amateurs."

"You're in our city so it's kind of our affair," Arsenal answered, "so tell this Ra's al Ghul that you have no business without our consent."

"You have pride and resilience boy," the female assassin who fought Speedy stated, "you wish that we better not cross paths again; next time we won't be so lenient."

The assassins then disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Thea? Roy?"

"Yeah, Oracle."

"Were you dealing with assassins? I mean, I heard all this fighting and clashing in the background, so I was guessing that they were killers; assassins just sounds better."

"They looked like ninjas," Speedy remarked, "fought like ninjas too."

"They sound as if they are a part of the League of Assassins and are quite dangerous so don't go provoking them."

"Why are these Assassins here anyway?" Arsenal wondered.

"No idea."

* * *

Green and Red Arrow were at the Starling docks.

"That's a big ship," Red Arrow commented, as a large ship came to the port, "it reminds me of a naval ship."

Green Arrow had no interest.

The ship was exceptionally large and mainly black. The main cabin was white. To be honest, the ship looked familiar to Green Arrow but he ignored the uneasiness.

"Come on," he coaxed for Red Arrow to come.

Both Arrows ran through the docks, silently and without being seen.

"Oliver?" Felicity's voice came from the com.

"Yes Oracle."

"The League of Assassins are back in Starling City; Speedy and Arsenal encountered some of them in the Glades."

"How about Sara?" Red Arrow asked to Oracle via his com.

"I haven't been able to reach Sara for some strange reason."

* * *

"Come out Dusan! Are you afraid to face me?!"

Black Canary cautiously looked around the area. Dusan had disappeared like the smoke pellet he threw on the ground. She held her staff; her senses being high.

Suddenly Canary felt the sharp cold kiss of a blade press against her neck.

"Admit it Sara; you're no match for me," Dusan's seductive voice whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you let me go?" Canary whispered, "we can be together; I can be your Beloved."

"You are far too impulsive for me to believe you but I still love you," Dusan whispered back.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Let her go!"

Dusan and Black Canary looked over at the other side; it was Oracle and Sin.

"One is enough; but three is too much," Dusan whispered, "good bye Sara."

Before Dusan could move, Oracle threw an arrow at him. Dusan threw a smoke pellet. The arrow pierced through the smoke...and finally hit a wall.

"Who was that?" Oracle asked.

"How did you find me?" Canary questioned, "I had it under control."

"Having a sword against your throat totally screams I'm in control," Oracle answered, slightly snarky, "well...the com's have trackers in them; I developed it myself."

"Let's go."

* * *

Where the large naval boat was, a group of people were surrounding a few chests.

Green Arrow was intrigued by the ordeal, unfolding before his eyes.

"So, has the hallucinogen come in?" a man asked to another, "I've heard Ivo's been excited; I suppose it's because he's been experimenting for years."

Green Arrow tensed at the mention of Ivo.

Red Arrow wasn't sure who Ivo was but listened to the conversation.

"Ivo's ecstatic," a henchmn answered, with no particular interest, "Malcolm Merlyn's plan was pretty shallow but it's all a distraction."

"How is causing a destructive earthquake a distraction?"

"Dunno."

Red Arrow glanced at Green Arrow. It seemed some sort of secret society was going on; but what were they planning?

A hallucinogen was never good news; Green Arrow knew that from dealing with Ivo.

Green Arrow signaled Red Arrow to fire.

Red Arrow nodded. He notched an arrow on his bow and then aimed it at a henchmen's leg. Red Arrow then let the arrow go and watched as it sailed through the air to hit the leg.

The man screamed in pain.

"Oh crap!" another man shouted, "the Arrows are here."

Red Arrow smirked at how shaken the henchmen were. Green Arrow was already on the move. He stood on another platform and fired another arrow.

"Shit!"

The thugs began to grab guns. Red Arrow swung down and began to beat the henchmen. He smacked his bow into a thug's face and quickly sweep kicked the same thug. To another, Red Arrow repeatedly punched him in the face.

Green Arrow saw a thug aim his gun at Red Arrow but before he could move, the thug shot his gun. It narrowly missed Red Arrow by the looks of it.

Green Arrow quickly fired an arrow at the thug's shoulder as the thug reloaded his gun.

Several thugs with crowbars surrounded Green Arrow.

A thug took a swing but Green Arrow grabbed the crowbar and hit the thug in the face. Another crowbar came swinging down, and Green Arrow dodged it. He quickly kicked the thug.

Green Arrow then shot a trick arrow at a thug, which gave him an electric shock.

Red Arrow shot an arrow at another thug's shoulder. He tensed when he felt a little tinkling pain in his shoulder. He put his hand on his shoulder to comfort it but when he took his hand off it was slightly smeared with blood.

Red Arrow ignored it and continued to fight.

Green Arrow kicked a thug and smacked the thug's face with his bow.

Red Arrow grabbed the wrist of the last thug and twisted it. He then kicked the thug unconscious.

Green Arrow then stepped to where the boat was floating.

He read the name on the back of it:

_The Amazo_

* * *

_**Next time on the Arrow Team:**  
_

_**"Birds of Prey"**_

_**Speedy was allowed to go to patrol on her own tonight. Today, she was actually happy; maybe it was because of babysitting her nephew, Robert.**_

_**Speedy ran across the rooftops.**_

_**"Help!" a man yelled from below.**_

_**Speedy looked below to see a couple who were held at gun point by a mugger.**_

_**"This doesn't have to be difficult," the mugger stated with a venomous tone.**_

_**Suddenly, an arrow hit the mugger's hand and he dropped the gun. Speedy jumped down into the alleyway.**_

_**"You're right," Speedy mockily agreed, "this doesn't have to be hard at all."**_

_**Speedy nodded at the couple to run. The couple nodded gratefully before running off.**_

_**"Two guns bitch!"**_

_**The mugger held a gun in Speedy's face. Before she could disarm the mugger, the mugger collapsed to the ground. A sharp and long projectile was protruding out of his stomach with blood slowly oozing out.**_

_**Speedy quickly grabbed an arrow and notched it on her bow.**_

_**"Come out!"**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_The story thickens!_

_Dusan is pronounced Do-shan. _

_If you were wondering, Ra's al Ghul does have a son named Dusan al Ghul, who is currently deceased in the comics._

_I hope you guys don't mind that Oliver has a son in the story. In the comics, Oliver and Shado do have a son called Robert._


End file.
